A long term objective of Laboratories for Genetic Services, Inc. (LGS) is to provide an accurate, rapid, simple and cost-effective methodology for mammalian (rodent and human) mutagenic testing, detection and classification for the prevention of genetic disease and cancer. GENE*DETEQ will (i) identify existing and new mutagens, (ii) improve the system of mutagenic classification and (iii) provide a system for the identification of a particular mutagen based on its unique mutagenic sequence characteristics. In GENE*DETEQ Phase I, LGS established the molecular methods of ribonuclease A cleavage of RNA:RNA hybrids for mammalian mutation detection and analysis. In GENE*DETEQ Phase II new methods based on polymerase chain reaction and automated direct DNA sequencing will be developed to study molecular specificity of mutagens and suspected mutagenic agents in the environment. The use of GENE*DETEQ will provide (i) a simple means for precise identification of DNA sequence changes involved in mutation and (ii) a qualitative method for determining mutagenic mechanisms. Industria and Governmental application of GENE*DETEQ will provide for public protection arising from exposure to environmental mutagens.